MP999 Exhibition Match One
Hey there! Tournaments take a very long time to set up and run, and there are plenty already underway, so in the meantime, I'm doing something a tad less monolithic. For my exhibition matches, similar to tournaments, you guys get to nominate characters. However, no fan votes. Just me deciding which one of your sacrificial lambs I like more, no ties allowed. There are no restrictions on characters, though let's think twice about just spamming jokes or memes. And don't worry about connections; let's get random. TLDR, first comment nominates a character, second also gets to nominate a character, I make them fight! Intro (Scales of Justice, 0:00-0:27) Announcer: ALL RIGHT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!! TEST! YOUR! LUCK!!! TheOneLegend and WowThatHurts both appear on a computer screen, before their images scroll down rapidly like a roulette reel. Dozens on dozens of characters, big and small, east and west, real and fictitious, roll by, before Legend's slot flashes red, and the machine slows down to stop on Shovel Knight. In response, Wow's side of the screen flashes blue, and his slot slows to a stop on Celebrimbor. The scene zooms out from the computer screen to reveal a massive grid-like arena, where thousands of spectators line the stands with online avatars. The two combatants stand at opposite ends of the ring; in front of Legend, a series of red sparkles and lights shines up from the floor, and it quickly takes the form of the Champion of Shovelry. Likewise, in front of Wow, a holographic projection of the Elven Prince of Rings takes form. Two champions ready, the fighters prepare for combat. Shovel Knight twirls his shovel around in his arms, while Celebrimbor knocks an arrow into his bow. A giant holographic timer is rendered in the sky, and suddenly, the squares of the grid arena turn from black to blue, and the match is on. 'LET'S THROW DOWN!!!' 60 (Scales of Justice, 0:27-1:27) Celebrimbor fires three arrows from his bow in quick succession, and they slice through the air as they make a beeline straight towards the champion of spades. Shovel Knight quickly leaps into the air and points his iconic weapon downwards, then as if riding a pogo stick, bounces off of the shaft of the first arrow. The momentum carries him to the second arrow, and then to the third, and finally over to Celebrimbor himself. The smith barely leaps out of the way before Shovel Knight’s shovel slams into the ground. Raising his own steel, Celebrimbor steps back forward and brings his sword crashing down; Shovel Knight brings his shovel up in front of his face and blocks the attack, and as the clash of the weapons echoes through the arena, the excitement of the crowd turns up to eleven. Celebrimbor is the first to withdraw, and begins a slow but powerful string of slashes, Shovel Knight blocks them all, but is slowly pressed backwards as his adversary advances. The Elf Prince’s next attack is a one-handed reckless slash from above, and the Dangerous Digger’s eyes glint in response. With a powerful swing upwards, he deflects the blade back, but to his shock, Celebrimbor had jumped into the air, and flipped over his head with his attack. Now landing behind Shovel Knight, the smith’s free hand glows an eerie shade of white, and he punches his opponent in the back with it, sending him sliding towards the side of the stage. 51 Stabbing the tip of his weapon into the ground to slow his movement to a stop, Shovel Knight faces his enemy charging towards him, and runs forward himself. But, Celebrimbor glows white, this time with his whole body; as the two make their strikes and collide their weapons, the white remains as an afterglow of Celebrimbor’s body, before it makes an attack of its own; unprepared to defend against this attack, Shovel Knight is slashed and knocked to the ground as the icy winds of the wound course through him. Celebrimbor strikes three more times, each followed up with another afterimage strike, and for the eighth consecutive blow, he jumps up into the air and lunges his blade down towards Shovel’s throat; the knight musters all his power to get away in time and backflips before he meets his end. Immediately on landing, and before Celebrimbor can prepare another attack, Shovel Knight slashes him across the chest with his shovel three times, before spinning it wildly in his hands to turn it around and pummeling him in the stomach with the handle. 41 Celebrimbor winces and staggers back before regaining his bearings. He runs forward again and slashes down, but the knight of Shovelry is ready for him and leaps into the air; with his pogo technique, he lands on and jumps off of Celebrimbor’s outstretched sword. The white afterimage appears out of Celebrimbor’s body and swings, but Shovel Knight has anticipated this as well; his second pogo leaps perfectly off of the spawning sword and right back to Celebrimbor, who he kicks in the face and smashes with the broad side of his trusted relic. Celebrimbor goes flying backwards and lands on his back while Shovel Knight, still in the air, throws his weapon downwards; it sticks into the ground with its shaft sticking out, and the knight lands on top of it, bending it before it snaps forward and sends him rocketing towards the Elvish Prince with a gauntlet to the chest. Immediately after, and still before touching the ground, the knight takes out his trusted fishing rod, whips the lure back towards his planted shovel, and snaps it back to his hands where he delivers yet another powerful combo of blows. Strike after strike lands against Celebrimbor until he gives out a yell and smashes his fist to the ground; a white shockwave sends Shovel Knight flying back. 29 As he recovers, the treasure-hunting hero spots Celebrimbor running at him again; he raises his weapon and swings, but the Elf front-flips straight over the weapon and slashes Shovel Knight across the chest. As he tries to retaliate, Celebrimbor flashes white, and the shovel passes through thin air; the Prince hs teleported to the side of the arena. Another white flash goes off behind Shovel Knight, and Celebrimbor teleports there, and again to the side, and once more to the opposite end of the stage, hoping to throw him off guard; he fires five arrows at once from his bow, but Shovel Knight is not phased; with a powerful one-handed slash, he strikes the dirt in front of him and sends up a wave of earth and stone to block the arrows. As the shield falls back to the ground, however, Celebrimbor appears right in front of him, and slashes him again. 21 The two duel, sword vs shovel, and their strikes gradually get more and more powerful. While Celebrimbor starts out on the offensive, a quick counter from Shovel Knight puts him back in control. Soon, in an unexpected maneuver, he swings down and scoops up dirt into Celebrimbor’s eyes, temporarily blinding him; a swing of steel knocks the sword out of his hands and far away. 18 A darker, more violent force flowing through Celebrimbor’s blood, he runs at Shovel Knight and knocks him to the ground, before raising his sledgehammer into the air, determined to smite his adversary as a mere piece of metal. Shovel Knight raises his shovel above his face in response before the hammer comes down, and the blow echoes through the stadium. Shovel Knight is unharmed, but Cebrimbor raises his hammer and swings it down again and again; on the sixth strike, the unthinkable happens: the shovel is shattered. 10 Red eyes glow from underneath Shovel Knights helmet as the splinters fall in slow motion around him, and he suddenly leaps up from the ground, pushing Clebrimbor back and forcing him to drop his hammer. Both fuelled by rage, they face each other, and Shovel Knight brings out a last relic: the Flare Wand. He swings it, and a massive fireball escapes its tip and flies to Celebrimbor, bathing the entire arena in an orange glow. Upon reaching him, the orb explodes. 4'' To Shovel Knight’s horror, no damage has been dealt; Celebrimbor stands with his hand outstretched, and the three Elven Rings of Power are plainly visible on his fingers, with Narya glowing a bright red; at its command, the flames have stopped before him, as if blocked by a forcefield, before they suddenly are forced back by the power of his will. ''1 Shovel Knight has no time to react before he is incenerated by the flames; at his defeat, his hologram shatters into a thousand tiny shards. 'K.O!!!' The crowd screams with adrenaline as a red "X" appears over Shovel Knight's image on the jumbotron. TheOneLegend's own picture fades to greyscale, then slides out as WowThatHurts' face takes up full view, along with the words "WINNER". Celebrimbor's hologram fades from the stage, and as the two combatants leave their stands, the grid becomes digitally repaired for the next match. Results (Uruk-Hai Theme, 0:07) THIS EXHIBITION MATCH GOES TO: WOWTHATHURTS, AND CELEBRIMBOR! Category:MP999 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:West only themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:2017 Category:Exhibition Matches